Forum:Achievement Event the Second
As before, so again. On the First of September we'll hold an event for achievement-gaining in another game. 6 AM and 6 PM GMT Game: Steel Sentinels Server: 2 It's new, so people will want to get achievements on it. Next month, we'll play something less popular. Sign below to particpate! JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Participants Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19118219 Talk [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] Setherex Wwesonic17 [[User:thespaceer| thespaceer ~ yeah! lets do this thing! ]] King Vivil (Talk) Sonikdude30 toyboy51 Pas976 Knd563 Marnit1990 (only one here?) Discussion Hmm, last event the 6am slot was almost deserted, perhaps an alternate time might be preferable? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I suggested them twelve hours apart to accomodate for people on other parts of the world - if you think another time might better do that, by all means, change it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know how to make a countdown timer like this? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 19:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You mean like this: ? Use Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:12, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::You have to use September 1 2009 18:00 UTC (makes ). [[User:Killr833|'''Killr]]Talk 15:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Both work for me, except mine seems to use BST, not UTC. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Neither of them count down for me. =\ JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::That would depend on how your computer/cellphone runs the JavaScript - I'd expect that depends on your browser, your OS, or your timezone. Which ways the time is parsed depends all on the JavaScript. I think in general, use the same format as that produced by parser functions. TimerootT • C • 19:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Someone should put the timer on the sitenotice. I won't since I can't see it countdown. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Time is good for me, 1st September 18:00PM BST/Jagex Forum Time. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that BTC was currently GMT + 1. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) sweet, its at around 1 a.m for me-] - thespaceer :::Why is there no specific server? 00:49, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::::I added that now, sorry it wasn't earlier. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:12, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling rather tired right now, so I won't be attending the event. I hope it goes well for everyone. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Without either of us there? It'll be...interesting to see how it goes. ;-) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I've been there for half an hour now, not a single other person around in S.S. server 2 OK, now a full hour, still no-one, i'm leaving... - Marnit1990 :Oh dear... Ah well, maybe we should get planning the next one well in advance, to hopefully prevent this sort of issue occurring? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't make it to either of these events: the first one was 3 PM in my country but I was out somewhere. The second one was at 3 AM. =\ 19118219 Talk 06:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I forgot about it =S Sorry! [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC)